Chrisana Rilke
Chrisana Rilke is a half-elf shadow priestess. She is a soldier, a seamstress, and a mother, which she considers a duty above all. She co-owns Whitedrake Brewery with her ex-wife, Kaytina Whitedrake. Whitedrake Brewery specializes in hard liquor, namely rum, but sells all kinds of alcoholic beverages. This page, like many others is a work in progress. History Abridged Birth, Childhood, and Pre-Military Chrisana was born August 4th, 9 LC in the small town of Strahnbrad in Alterac However, she did not live there long - her parents were more or less nomads - although, they simply called themselves explorers. Chrisa traveled along with them, of course. Often, children and adults alike would tease her about her elongated ears, due to her elven blood. Following her mother's advice, she started to wear her hair longer to cover her ears, and attempt to distract people by emphasizing the beauty in her face and body. At the age of fifteen, where she moved to Elwynn Forest. Unfortunately, she fell into a life of drugs and alcohol very quickly, which lasted for three years, before sobering up and becoming a priestess at age 19. As a priestess, she worked various odd-clergy jobs, such as being a resident priestess at a school, despite her illiteracy. The school wasn't successful. She moved to Stormwind, and ended up meeting Henry Hydemin. The two quickly fell in love, and Bec Hydemin was born. Unfortunately, Henry shortly left and left Chris with Bec. Chris met another man, who also bailed, leaving her with twins, and Bec. Luckily, Henry shortly after returned, but Bec caught tragically sick. In an attempt to cure her, Henry gave her an injection which, to Chris' dismay to this day, ended up being the death of Bec. If life couldn't get worse for the half-elf, the twins, Vyan and Kelly, both died from SIDS in their sleep. In her dismay, Chrisana met yet another man, an elf, by the name of Soka. Soka convinced Chrisana to leave the Alliance for some time, where she lived with a group of nomadic orcs. Once more, she would travel about, but this time, with her new child, Lyndis. After Soka's unfortunate death, Chrisana met another elf, by the name of Dorian Stormblaze. Another child, Maelarra, was brought to the world. During her travels with Dorian, she encountered a group of trolls who attacked, causing Chris to lose an eye. Seeking immediate medical attention, she managed to find a mage who could give her an arcane eye. Unfortunately, Dorian quickly perished to his wounds. Depressed with love, Chrisana ran back home to Stormwind. The Valiant Coalition Upon arriving back in Stormwind, she quickly met up with the paramilitary group, the Valiant Coalition. She spent some time there, figuring to travel and wishing to protect her children, Lyndis and Maelarra. On her first deployment, a small recon mission in Gilneas, she, unfortunately, managed to loose her last real eye. After getting it replaced by the same mage who did her first eye, she set out on her second deployment to Stonetalon Mountains, where she met Losaine Morningray. The Ironbourne and Might of the Alliance The First Regiment Participation in Combat The Burning Crusade War on the Lich King The Cataclysm Pandaria Draenor Relationships and Family * Lorane "Wilson" Rilke - Mother and employee, a cunning old rogue who cares deeply for her daughter. * Bec Hydemin - Chrisana's first born daughter. Killed in a medical mishap at the age of three. Chris misses her deeply * Kelly and Vyan Rilke - Chrisana's second and third born kids, twins. Also deceased. * Lyndis Rilke - Chrisana's fourth daughter, born of an elven father on July 20th. She, unlike her mother, looks rather elven, with bright blonde hair. However, her eyes are human, an emerald green signature to the Rilke females. * Maelarra Rilke - Chris' 5th daughter, also born of an elven father. Unlike her half sister, Maelarra has a jet black head of hair and a more human face, but retains the more elvish body structure and human, green eyes of her sister. * Adam Rilke - Chris' 6th child and only living son. The young child is only a few months old, but has a bright blonde crop of hair atop is head and bright, blue eyes. Unlike his sisters, Adam is more human, born of a human father * Losaine Morningray - once lover, Losaine and Chris retain a somewhat odd (at best) relationship. * Ivay Osrana - A dear friend to Chrisa, Sir Ivay, leader of Ironbourne, inspired her to take upon a serious military roll. * Zaria R. Blackmoore - Chrisana's ex-fiancé, who she sees as her whole world, still, despite Zaria breaking up with Chrisana. Chris holds close to a hope Zaria returns to her one day. * Tommin Jamerson - Friend, commander of Fort Stan. * Kaytina Remani - Once wife, Kaytina divorced Chrisana, leaving Chrisana quite upset. However, Kaytina continues to care for Chris in a protective manner * Nazarath Rosewood - A dear friend to Chrisana, someone she feels very comfortable talking to about her views on the Light * Reilira Blake - Best friend to Chrisana, nursed her after she got injured by Losaine. * Dilan Ravenshield - Chrisana's friend and teenage heart throb. * Tyrone Baast - Father to Adam, former fiancé to Chrisana. Left her while she was pregnant with Adam. Chrisana resented him for sometime, but has since discovered Tyrone had been murdered while making wedding arrangements. Chrisana misses him dearly, and feels horrified that she'd assume he just left on her. = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Priests Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Half Elf